Don't Call Me Babe
by WillowLight164
Summary: Expelled from Beauxbatons and now attending Hogwarts for her final year, Reene Edwardson meets a pair of trouble makers. Will Reene and her new partners in crime be able to complete their N.E.W.T's with the old toad probing for any excuse to expel her?
1. Chapter 1

'Please try to behave yourself Reene. With your record, I highly doubt any other Headmaster or Headmistress will be as generous as Dumbledore.' ordered my mother as we stepped through the barrier onto Platform 9 and ¾.

'Yes ma'am!' I replied, saluting my mother. I had momentarily forgotten that I was lugging my trunk with that hand, and my trunk to fell to the ground with a loud thump. Luckily it was very loud on Platform 9 and ¾ and only a few people in close proximity of us glanced in our direction, but returned to their business shortly. My mother raised her eyebrows in a way that said _really?_

She is beautiful, my mother. She has perfect skin, long legs that allowed her to pull off any dress, enticing olive green eyes and to top it all off wavy golden brown hair that always looked like it deserved to have an article dedicated to it in the hair section of Witch Weekly. Being muggle-born, she loved and owned many fashionable items from muggle designer brands.

I am a completely different story. I don't have sexy long legs, I'm only 5'4". I have bad tan lines from playing quidditch almost every single day of the summer. I do own a vast wardrobe full of delicate and might I add highly uncomfortable pieces of clothing thanks to my mother, but I find that my pyjamas are a better option. There's really no need to change out of them when you are not having any guests, right? I have been told that I have tantalizing faded blue-green eyes, but I don't really care about my appearance. A couple of years ago, my mother nearly fainted when I returned home for Christmas with a pixie cut. I thought it was brilliant because I didn't have to brush it and it never got in the way of anything. It's pretty annoying playing quidditch with long strands of hair flying around your face and distorting your vision of bludgers. My mother on the other hand thought it was ridiculous and grew it back with a flick of her wand. Apparently, the only beauty that managed to be genetically transferred to me was the naturally wavy, shiny hair. I was forbidden to ever spontaneously cut off my hair and she even wrote a letter to Madame Maxime to make sure I never did such a thing ever again.

So right now I'm stuck with stupid hair flying in my face and tickling my nose. I began swatting at my hair, probably looking like a complete idiot when someone grabbed my wrist. 'What? Now I'm not allowed to even touch my hair?' I asked in an annoyed tone, thinking it was my mother. Except it wasn't my mother. It was a tall, red-headed male who looked around my age. My mother was in the distance introducing herself to a group of mothers. He let go of my wrist and tucked my loose strands of hair behind my ear, his eyes never leaving mine. Not being use to such actions, I awkwardly jerked my head away and took a small step away from the boy. He seemed to notice and let out a small laugh.

'Hi, you happen to look very much like that pretty young lady who got expelled from Beauxbatons for setting off fireworks in the dining hall and destroying _ze ice sculptures_' he announced, holding out his hand. 'I'm Fred Weasley.'

His faux French accent was so pathetic that I laughed. Smiling, I ignored his waiting hand and gave a little waved instead. 'I'm Reene Edwardson' I said in my slight Australian accent.

'_Alright mate!'_ Fred exclaimed in a terrible Australian accent. 'Listen, my twin George and I would really love you to join us in our compartment. We're sitting in the last one, so come find us when you have decided to stop hitting yourself.' He smirked and walked towards to the Hogwarts Express, turning back to send me a wink before climbing on.

_Not happening buddy,_ I thought. I'm not the type of person to go sit with a stranger who just tucked my hair behind my ear like couples did in cheesy romance movies. He did seem like a nice person though, but I'm feeling like some alone time in my own compartment to finish off reading _Confronting the Faceless_, our Defence Against the Dark Arts textbook for the year.

'Oh he was rather good looking' said my mother as she suddenly appeared next to me, nudging me in the arm and wiggling her eyebrows. 'It's people with looks like that that make wish I could go to back to school. Do you think Dumbledore would let me hang around the grounds?'

'Mum! He's half your age!' I moaned. 'Now I have to go or else there won't be any empty compartments left and also because I don't want to be near you if you start handing out our address to strangers telling them to write. Bye Mum!' Giving her a quick peck on the cheek, I ran off to board the train before she began lecturing me about my behaviour. The only empty compartment left was near the back of the train and I quickly slipped in, shoved my trunk away and plopped down onto the seat. Making myself comfortable, I pulled out _Confronting the Faceless_ and began to read where I left off, only to hear a soft knocking on my compartment door.

**This is my first fanfic so reviews will be greatly appreciated! Hope you liked it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys. I just wanted to thank all the people who have reviewed this (abuu, littleriddle, JodieMichelle and anonymous) you really made my day! **

I looked up to see a grinning Fred Weasley letting himself into my compartment and sitting opposite me. But then another Fred Weasley appeared at the door followed by a boy with dreadlocks. The second Fred Weasley sat next to me and the boy with the dreadlocks took the seat opposite him.

The Fred next to me turned around to me and furrowed his eyebrows before saying '_G'day mate_, I'm George. Fred was bouncing off the walls when he came to tell us he found the lovely young lady who got expelled from Beauxbatons. It's a pleasure to meet you, and do not fear, he has pre-warned us about your problem with physical interaction.' Adding a wink at the end and not holding out his hand like his twin had minutes ago. Before I got a chance to make a remark about his pitiful Australian accent, the boy with the dreadlocks started talking.

'And I'm Lee, Lee Jordan.' He said also grinning widely with his eyebrows raised and looking a bit too enthusiastic.

I glanced at each of them and my brain, not being use to socialising couldn't think of anything to say. Instead, I returned to my book and tried to find where I was up to, when I felt like someone was staring at me. Looking up, I found three boys with very eager facial expressions intently staring at me as if waiting for me to pull a rabbit out of my anus (A/N: Misfits reference!). I raised my eyebrows and waited.

'Well you see,' started George.

'You've just met the trouble makers of Hogwarts,' continued Fred.

'We're really badass,'

'And good looking,'

'And there are two of us,'

'So double the fun,'

'Don't forget Lee, he's cool too!'

'Anyway, since you're pretty badass,'

'We thought you'd want to join us,'

'In causing mayhem!' Fred and George finished at the same time. They had spoken so fast and in turns that it was like they were a practiced double act. It took me a while to register what they had said but I didn't need to think about my answer. 'What do you have in mind?' I asked, raising an eyebrow in a very business-like way.

So they told me all about their plan to start a joke shop and how this year was going to be dedicated to testing out products on first-years, snagging ingredients from the potions teacher and annoying the caretaker who happened to be a forever alone crazy cat man. It seemed like something they were actually serious about, the way their eyes lit up when they talked about the _Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. _I was surprised that Lee wasn't going to be joining them but apparently his family was hard set on him working in the Ministry of Magic. They also told me about their new fireworks which were specially designed to multiply if someone tried to vanish them. _That is one brilliant idea. _I thought and instantly agreed to try their new products and help add the finishing touches.

It was really nice talking to them and it sounded like I was in for a fun year, but I really wanted to finish _Confronting the Faceless_. I may a _badass_, but I'm a _nerdy badass_ who loves alone time and reading.

'So tell us about yourself, Reene,' said Lee.

I desperately wanted to read and I was starting to feel the jetlag from the long plane trip. As briefly as possible, I told them about our home in Australia and having to stay there for Christmas and the last week of every summer, our holiday house in Portugal where I spend most of the holidays and my love for muggle novels and football.

'Football? You mean, the muggle sport where they are all on the ground? That's not much fun,' commented George frowning.

'It's a beautiful sport that is played on the ground because if you haven't noticed, muggles don't own flying broomsticks. Muggles all over the world are united for this sport. And it is _very _fun in my opinion. Have you even been to a live football match before? Every match feels like the Quidditch World Cup, the atmosphere is just amaz –'

'Alright, you love football, we got it. Shut up Lee,' interrupted Fred as Lee opened his mouth. 'Anyway Reene, you have a house in Australia, I've never been to Australia before and I have nothing to do this Christmas…'

'Are you indirectly asking me if you can come over to my house this Christmas?'

'Possibly,' replied Fred shrugging his shoulders.

'I only just met you half an hour ago and now you're inviting yourself over to my place?'

'So is that a yes?'

'Hahaha, no.'

'Awww, babe.'

'Don't call me babe.' I said seriously. Ignoring Lee and George's snickers, I opened _Confronting the Faceless_again and began reading about Liquid Luck. Fred tried to engage me in conversation again but I blocked it all out. He gave up after a while and began discussing something with George and Lee. I only occasionally caught snippets of their conversation, picking up words like 'vomit' and 'boils'. And soon, their conversation melted away as I dozed off.

* * *

><p>I woke with a start as the train rocked and my head rattled against the window. I began to rub my eyes and as they slowly adjusted to the light, I saw Lee, Fred and George all clutching their stomachs in hysterics and letting out the occasional snort.<p>

'What now?' I grumbled. I was answered with more snorts.

After what felt like a good hour, Fred's laughter began to die down whilst the other two were still making faces at each other and collapsing into laughing fits. 'Babe, we're nearly at Hogsmeade. You better change.' He said, winking. Merlin's beard this guy winked a lot.

Sending my own wink back, I got up and removed my robes from my trunk knowing that Fred's eyes were on me the whole time. I smiled sweetly at Fred blowing him a kiss, then began unbuttoning the top button of my shirt and bent down so that my face was level with his. The other two were still giggling, oblivious to what was happening. Leaning in so that my mouth was right next to his ear, I could tell that Fred was holding his breath.

'Don't call me babe.' I whispered. Straightening up, I punched him in the chest and swiftly exited the compartment with my robes draped over my shoulder.

I went into the bathroom and looked in the mirror to see a moustache on my face and the word 'babe' written in a messy scrawl on one of my cheeks. So that's what they were snickering about.  
><em>Oh, how mature<em>.

**Please review! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello there! A big thank you to all those who reviewed and adding this story to their story alert! Sorry for the wait, I've been caught up watching the Australian Open. Here's Chapter 3, enjoy!**

Having left my wand back in the compartment, I attempted to remove the moustache by splashing some water on my face to no avail. It was probably only ink anyway, so just a bit of soap should do it. About five minutes of tedious scrubbing and unnecessary removal of skin, I looked in the mirror to see my moustache and the word 'babe' as well-defined as ever. Groaning, I conceded temporarily as I felt the train begin to slow.

Returning to the compartment in my robes, I saw all three boys snickering as I entered with my glowing moustache. I made a move to grab my wand off the windowsill only to realise that it wasn't there.

'Looking for this?' asked Fred twirling my alder, twelve and a half inch dragon core wand in between his fingers.

'Give me my wand.' I demanded. I held out my hand as the train came to a stop; only to receive a mischievous smile and wink from Fred. Merlin's beard he was starting to get on my nerves.

'We'll leave you two to continue your flirting,' said George chuckling and exiting the compartment with Lee. Fred was still sitting in his seat with a teasing smile playing across his lips and one raised brow. Catching him off guard, I leapt on him trying to get him in a headlock cursing all of Merlin's attributes as I did so. I successfully got one arm around his neck and was desperately trying to reach my wand with the other. Fred realised what I was doing and held it out as far away as possible.

'Give me my wand, you butt!' I yelled with one arm still around his neck and the hitting him hopelessly with the other. Seeing as hitting seemed had no effect, (don't you just hate it when you're so caught up in a moment that you don't have any strength left?) I tried to tighten my hold around his neck, grunting as I did so, only to have him stand up causing me topple due to my poor height. Lying on my back, I mustered up all the hate I could to send my most reproaching glare at him.

'Would you like some help?' laughed Fred as he held out one hand, the one with my wand held far beyond my reach.

'No.' I grunted still lying on my back, hoping that it looked like I wanted to be lying on the grubby floor. To be honest, I was trying to get up but the double pack of Oreos, Nutella croissant, waffles and double chocolate jumbo muffin wasn't helping. What? My mother _insisted_ that I eat it all, since today is a big day and I needed the energy for a good start to school... Okay, I lied. I didn't sleep last night since our flight was so early. Instead, I had a midnight feast whilst watching a Spongebob marathon that lasted well into the early hours of the morning. I find it very hard to get my head around why some wizards hate muggles; muggle tv shows are bloody fantastic! The invention of the television itself is brilliant. It's a shame that muggle objects go haywire within the boundaries of Hogwarts.

Rolling over onto my stomach and groaning loudly as I did so, I successfully got myself back on my feet. Turning around to face Fred, I realised that I was quite short compared to him, only barely reaching his shoulder. Smiling, he ruffled my hair and handed me back my wand before putting his arm around my shoulder and steering me out of the compartment. I loathe people who ruffle my hair.

I shrugged his arm off and walked ahead along the aisle, hopping off the train. Spotting Lee and George in the distance standing next to a thestral pulled carriage, I immediately made a beeline for them through the crowd of gossiping students. A few people gave me a weird look as I passed, probably due to my fancy moustache and graffiti-ed face. Ignoring them, I strode straight past Lee and George and climbed into the carriage. It was quite roomy inside and I was grateful for not having to be squished up next to another person. Physical contact is not exactly my forte. I'd rather crawl to Hogwarts than be squashed up next to someone and having their body heat radiating onto my skin. I pointed my wand at my face as the three amigos entered, causing the carriage to slightly rock.

'_Scourgify!'_ checking my reflection on my watch, I groaned to see that nothing had changed. Disregarding the stifled laughs and comments, I pointed my wand at my face once again. '_Tergeo!'_

'Really?' I groaned for probably the fiftieth time that day as I saw my reflection. Those were the only two cleaning/removal spells that we had learned so far.

It was a short ride to the castle, but I succeeded in drowning out the Weasley's and Lee's conversation by paying a visit to my imaginary land where I had an ultra fast metabolism and everything was edible. I was not in the mood to talk to them right now because thanks to their artwork on my face, my hope of blending in was tossed out the window. Alternatively, I admired the stunning view of the castle and watched as it grew bigger as we neared.

When the carriage came to a stop, Fred and Lee got out first followed by George who kindly held the door for me. Before I managed to get both feet on the ground, the three of them had started waving their arms around and pushing me along in front of them shouting 'make way, make way! Badass from Beauxbatons coming through. Come on move along now, don't get on her bad side, she might shove fireworks in a rather nasty area!'

Horrified at the amount of eyes now turning around to stare and too stunned to kill the twins and Lee, I stared fixedly at the ground avoiding any eye contact. This turned out to not be a very good idea as I walked into a something or rather _someone._ The silence around me was making the situation highly distressing and the fact that the Weasley twins and Lee had finally shut up was not helping.

I slowly looked up to see a stern-faced woman giving me a disapproving look. Her eyebrows raised a fraction as she took in the scribbles on my face. I was more unnerved by the stares burning holes into my head from the other students than this strict looking teacher.

'Students, proceed to the Great Hall and first-years, please wait in the Entrance Hall as I deal with current matters. You,' she stated pointing at me. 'Follow me.'

I whipped around to see if she was referring to someone else. Come to think of it, that was quite stupid of me and it seemed to make the woman's face sterner, if that was possible. As she opened her mouth to undoubtedly tell me I'm a complete fool, I quickly put on my most apologetic facial expression. 'My apologies, professor' I pronounced, bowing my head.

Pursing her lips, she turned and stepped up the stairs into the castle with me following behind. I was led to into an empty classroom, out of earshot from nosy students. The professor turned to face me with a disapproving look once again. 'Reene Edwardson. Expelled from Beauxbatons and now associated with the Weasley twins. I guess you're just a magnet for trouble. All that rubbish on your face has earned you a detention. Tomorrow night at 6pm, I will let you know where to go in the morning. I strongly advise that you stay away from the Weasley twins and Lee Jordan if you wish to not be expelled.'

**Please review! :) Chapter 4 will be up in a couple of days and I swear things will speed up once the Sorting Ceremony and Feast is done!**


	4. Chapter 4

**To Bethzilla, I tried to make it longer :) **Here it is, Chapter 4! This is dedicated to . for being very nice to me.****

With a lazy flick of her wand, I felt a strange tingling sensation as my face was returned to its normal state. 'Now go line up with the first-years in the Entrance Hall. I will return shortly and the Sorting Ceremony will commence.'

Obeying her orders and not wanting to get expelled because my mother would give me the worst punishment she could think of, which will probably be something along the lines of no desert or snacks for the rest of my life. Seeing as my hidden stash of pastries and chocolate under the floorboard in my room needs refilling twice daily, I don't think I'd be able to survive.

I may be short, but seeing the squirmy little first years made me feel superior. Puffing out my chest, I strutted over to the small gits. I might have felt tall, but that didn't make me invincible to their stares. I don't like stares; they are like a less piercing form of eye contact. I find it hard to maintain eye contact with someone. I don't know how to explain it but it's just that some eyes can look so intimidating and it's like they can see right through you and read your mind.

'Proceed through to the front of the Great Hall where you will be sorted into your houses' said the professor, interrupting my staring war with the ceiling.

Adrenaline seemed to be pumping furiously through the kids as they squealed and tripped over their own feet. It was a pathetic sight. Taking the lead, I strode to the front of the pack and stepped into the Entrance Hall. The majority of eyes were turned in our direction, the minority being a group sitting along the wall with green lining on their robes. We filed towards the front of the hall, passing many prying eyes sizing up the new kids. I frantically wanted to yell at them all to turn around but only a low growl escaped my lips causing the first years around me to shuffle away.

Professor McGonagall, the professor who gave me detention followed, holding a tattered hat and a stool which she placed at the front in clear slight of everyone. I instantly recognised Lee's dreadlocks in between two gingers sitting at the table with red and gold lined robes. To my surprise, the hat began singing about the four houses of Hogwarts and the importance of bonding and uniting as one.

'Edwardson, Reene' I snapped out of my daydream and made my way to the stool as the whispers broke out.

_Is that the girl who got expelled from Beauxbatons? I saw her with the Weasley twins and Lee before. She had a moustache. She doesn't look like a very happ-_

I blocked it all out and stared ahead with a blank expression on my face. Professor McGonagall placed the hat on my head as I was thinking about my current craving for a giant crepe.

_Mmmmm, je voudrais un crepe au chocolat et fraises, s'il vou plait?_ In my six years at Beauxbatons, that is all the French I picked up; ordering a crepe with chocolate and strawberries.

'Shame there isn't a house for food lovers,' said a voice.

'Hey hat, are you talking to me?' I thought.

'You're intelligent and quick-witted, although that is not presently evident. Quite cunning too…'

'Are you reading my mind, hat?'

'It's all there deep down... very persistent and hard working'

'You are! You are! Okay, tell me what I am thinking. I like aeroplane jelly, aeroplane jelly fo-'

'RAVENCLAW!' shouted the hat and next thing I knew, it was taken off my head.

'Hey! I was talking to you!' I yelled, pointing an accusing finger at the tarnished and now immobile hat.

'Miss. Edwardson, proceed quietly to the table that is second from the left and be quiet for the rest of the ceremony,' sighed Professor McGonagall in a tired voice like she was telling me off the hundredth time.

My footsteps echoed loudly throughout the hall as I made my way down the steps. I sat on the edge of the table, trying to avoid rubbing my arm against the girl who sat to my right.

Professor McGonagall called out another name and a scrawny kid with dark hair nervously sat on the stool. My stomach grumbled loudly and I zoned out again. How awesome would it be if my own body was edible, and I could just eat myself whenever I was hungry and have it regenerate the next second? It'd be a permanent fridge full of goodness. Then again, I'm not sure I'd be very tasty. As inconspicuously as possible, I lifted my arm to my mouth and had a quick nibble.

'Blargh!' I gagged, wiping off my saliva on my robes. Damn, looks like I'm not deliciously edible. _Reene, you idiot._ I don't know why I did that, hunger deprives me of commonsense and sensibility. Thankfully, everyone had been too focussed on the long bearded man who had just stood up. _It's Dumbledore!_ I'd recognise him anywhere with the amount of chocolate frog cards I have of him.

He briefly welcomed us and told us it tuck in! This man and I were definitely going to get along. I clapped loudly with the students.

I turned to face the table once again to see mountains of food. Not wasting a single second, my hand flew to all the plates within my reach and grabbed at least two of everything. As I began shovelling food into my mouth, the girl next to me tapped me on the shoulder.

'Hi, I'm Cho Chang, are you excited for your first year at Hogwarts?' she asked, trying to start a conversation.

'Can't talk, eating' I replied with my mouth full of some sort of spinach and ricotta pastry. When I eat, I'm in a whole different world. Merlin's pants, the food here is good. At Beauxbatons, the food was more exquisite rather than filling. It was made to look pretty on tiny plates and came in very small portions. Every time I used my knife and fork to try cut into something, the other half would fall off the plate. We were forbidden to eat with our hands.

When I scoffed down my last spoonful of mashed potato and was reaching for more, all the food vanished! Before I could even open my mouth to demand more food, the plates were suddenly filled with piles of the world's most mouth watering range of deserts. I spotted a large plate of profiteroles and macarons; forgetting about my table manners I grabbed the plate and shovelled all of the deserts onto my plate before returning it.

I took one bite into a profiterole and was about to have a foodgasm when a hand reached over my shoulder and took a bubblegum flavoured macaron.

'OI!' I shouted, whipping my head around to see the food thief. It was George. 'Get your own food, you git!'

'Reene, you have at least forty things on your plate right now' said George as he squeezed in between me and Cho Chang. As a response to his closeness, I slid to the left so that only half of my butt was on the bench.

'Come join us at the Gryffindor table.' It wasn't an offer, since he had already picked up my plate of goodies and was making his way back to his original table. I scanned the table for more profiteroles and macarons but there weren't any more, leaving me no choice but to go sit with George. I grabbed a cup of coffee flavoured pudding and walked over to George's table. Lee had moved and was now telling jokes to a girl with braided hair, so I sat in between Fred and George.

'See that man standing over there?' George pointed to a greasy and grumpy looking man standing in the corner of the hall.

I nodded and reached over him to grab my plate of wonderfulness, smacking Fred's hand away as he made a move to grab a macaron.

'He's the crazy cat man, Filch. His cat is called Mrs. Norris and we are going to kidnap her tomorrow morning' said Fred grabbing a profiterole when I turned my head away to glance at Filch.

'Sounds good, I'll meet you here at six before everyone wak- IS THAT AN OREO CAKE?' my eyes widened as I saw it, a cake decorated with crushed Oreos and gleaming vanilla frosting. I gaped at its glow that seemed to call out to me, for me to eat it, for me to divulge it and not leave a single crumb.

'_Accio Oreo cake!' _said Fred summoning the key to my friendship. 'Here you go babes' he said as he moved the plate of profiteroles and macarons and gently placed down the Oreo cake in front of me. And that was how we became best friends.

For the rest of dinner, I was a lot friendlier to Fred and George and the moustache incident that landed me a detention was forgotten. We laughed and chatted away like we had been friends for ever. I told them about all the times I nearly got expelled from Beauxbatons, and they told me about all the pranks they had pulled on Filch. I even let them have a slice of the Oreo cake.

Dumbledore got up again and I listened intently as he spoke about the rules and start of term notice when he was rudely interrupted by a pink puffball who cleared her throat in the world's most infuriating way and began a speech of her own. She spoke in a very high, annoying voice which sent shivers down my spine. She spoke about the Ministry and how Hogwarts needed some shaping up and just a lot whole lot of rubbish. I knew we were not going to get along when her eyes skimmed the crowd and lingered on mine for a second. When the old toad's speech finally ended, I sat still with my hands clamped in my lap refusing to clap. I glanced at the twins and we all nodded simultaneously not needing to speak our thoughts. One day this year, we were going to make sure this woman regretted coming to this school.

Dumbledore smiled and was one of the few people who clapped. He then dismissed us and we were sent off to our own common rooms. I said goodnight to the twins, promising to meet in the Entrance Hall at six and followed the herd of Ravenclaws heading up a staircase.

The Ravenclaw tower had a magnificent view of the Hogwarts grounds, there were textbooks and novels in every corner which left a lingering scent of fresh books in the air and I knew this was a place I could call home. I could do my homework and read here without the twins distracting me. I would have loved to skim through the book collection and admire the view, but with a full stomach all I wanted to do was curl up in bed and snore. I saw Cho Chang whispering to a curly haired girl and looking in my direction as they walked into their dorm. She's probably talking about our encounter during dinner. Oh well, I'd go and apologise about my behaviour and explain that I was starving and food was the only thing on my mind, but judging about the way she was acting right now, I don't think we'd get along very well anyway. Other nicer Ravenclaws introduced themselves to me and we all sat around a fireplace for a while. They seemed really nice and we discussed our opinions on the choice of textbooks for the year. Apparently, one year they had all Gilderoy Lockhart textbooks. My mother thinks he's rather good looking but I think he looks like a showy arse.

I was glad when we all got up to go to our separate dorms at 10:30 because as much as I enjoyed the conversation, I was struggling to stay awake. I shared a dorm with Luna, a misty looking girl who seemed a bit odd, but was very proud of who she was. Another girl called Emily was also in my dorm and she was a big fan of Shakespeare literature. She mostly kept to herself but was very easy to talk to and understood importance of alone time.

Yawning as I climbed into bed, I fell asleep smiling because this was going to be one awesome year.

**I'll be updating in a week or so, please review! :)**


End file.
